Crónicas de una vida
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Siempre pensé que estaría eternamente con ella...pero nunca me esperaba...que todo cambiara de la noche a la mañana...Mírame ahora...solo...sumergido en un pozo de oscuridad...del que no quiero salir si ella no me espera. ONESHORT Final Inesperado!


_**CRÓNICAS DE UNA VIDA**_

_Siempre pensé que estaría eternamente con ella…_

_pero nunca me esperaba…_

_que todo cambiara de la noche a la mañana…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Todo oscuro… negro… como siempre… ni una mísera luz en a mi alrededor… ni un pequeño resquicio de luminosidad que me saque de este pozo sin fondo donde caí… ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Amigo, ni recuerdo desde cuando fue que acabé aquí… solo…

¡Oh! Perdonen mi descortesía, todavía no me he presentado… Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y actualmente… llevo sin salir de esta habitación… desde que ella me dejó…

¿Quién es ella? Ah amigo… ella es la persona más especial que jamás he conocido… ella es la persona con la que he sido más feliz en toda mi vida… con ella… con mi ángel…

¿Cómo se llama ella? Ah mi querido amigo… ese ángel tiene el nombre más hermoso que jamás podría haber escuchado… y su belleza se corresponde con su nombre… El mejor lienzo pintado por el más grande pintor de todos los tiempos se opaca con su presencia…

Amigo, ella se llama Kaori Himura y te voy a contar como la conocí…

**FlashBack**

_Ese día tan especial se presentaba con el cielo azul enteramente despejado, sin ninguna nube en él… y con la brillante luz del sol entrando por la ventana abierta de la habitación en la que me encontraba, dándome directamente en los ojos…_

_Me hallaba solo en aquella luminosa habitación, disfrutando del calor agradable del astro rey, cuando la puerta de madera de roble pintada en blanco se abrió, atrayendo toda mi atención…_

_Vi como dos personas adultas se internaban en el mismo cuarto que yo, un hombre y una mujer… ambos pareja, por las miradas de adoración y las muestras de cariño que se daban…_

_Los observé atentamente mientras se acercaban abrazados a la mullida cama en la que me encontraba recostado: el hombre era alto, de largo cabello de un rojo intenso como el fuego recogido en una cola que le caía a la altura de la nuca y unos ojos color lavanda, que irradiaban tranquilidad allá donde miraran… Mientras que la mujer parecía ser lo contrario, en un perfecto contraste: su cabello largo y azabache como la noche sin luna caía suelto y libre en cascada por su espalda, adquiriendo un leve vuelo con sus movimientos ágiles, de estatura no tan alta como la de su esposo… y unos ojos azules tremendamente intrigantes…_

_Pero sin duda lo que más me llamó la atención, fue aquello que ella protegía con sus brazos…_

_Se detuvieron cerca de la cama, a la altura de mi cabeza, dándome aún mejor visión de ellos… hacían una buena pareja, eso lo aseguro… y acto seguido, él obligó a su mujer a sentarse en la orilla de la tan mullida cama que era mi lecho..._

_Yo miraba aleatoriamente a cada uno… el hombre sonreía con una sonrisa tranquila y singular, mientras veía a su esposa con devoción… la mujer le devolvía el gesto con iguales sentimientos de amor por él… y te reconozco, que su sonrisa si que era hermosa… y por último, aquello que ella sostenía…_

_De repente me sentí alzado de mi tan cómodo lugar y sentí el aire correr juguetón entre mis cabellos largos y mis ropas anchas: un gi color fuscia y un hakama blanquecino como pantalón._

_Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, y cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía… me hallé frente a frente con un inmenso y hermoso océano marino, que me regalaba una bella visión…_

_- Kaori… este es tu nuevo amigo… Kenshin…- la voz grave del hombre, me presentó a ella, pero no supe nunca, si llegó a decir algo más, porque yo ya no escuchaba._

_Delante mía estaba un ángel… el ángel más hermoso que jamás he visto y veré en toda mi vida… Era tan pequeña, tan frágil… no tendría más que un año o año y medio de edad en aquel, nuestro primer encuentro… pero yo ya supe en ese momento… que no habría nadie más hermosa que ella…_

_Si, lo que esa mujer de negro cabello sostenía… era nada más y nada menos que un ángel… una niña pequeña vestida con un trajecito celeste que resaltaba sus ojos… sus ojos azules como el mar… y su cabello… negro… igual de oscuro que el de su madre… igual de azabache… y con una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce… que me cautivó nada más con eso…_

_No pude ni siquiera reaccionar… no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos… al igual que ella me examinaba a mí con los suyos… con sus hermosas orbes marinas… hasta que decidió dar el primer paso…_

_Se acercó a mí tanteando el terreno… gateando por la cama con lentos movimientos… y cuando llegó a mi lado… me abrazó…_

_- Ken… shin…- y con su dulce vocecita… dijo mi nombre…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Aquel fue nuestro primer encuentro… la primera vez que nos vimos… y desde entonces no nos hemos separado jamás…

Íbamos a todos sitios juntos, reíamos juntos, aprendíamos las cosas juntos… incluso comíamos juntos y después nos íbamos a jugar al parque… Recuerdo muy bien aquellos días… los años pasaban, pero nosotros no nos separábamos… y yo siempre la protegía…

Recuerdo los juegos en aquel parque del centro de la ciudad con sus amigos y su hermano mayor, Kenji… Je, siempre me cayó bien el chico: pelirrojo intenso, valiente y sobre protector como el padre y de ojos azules, amable y sincero como la madre… Más de uno que se atrevió a meterse con Kaori se llevó una buena paliza de parte suya, mientras yo me dedicaba a consolarla lo más que estaba en mi mano…

Y aunque durante el día, era su hermano quien la protegía, o cualquiera de sus amigos: Sanosuke, Aoshi, Megumi, Misao… las noches eran solo mías…

Por las noches yo me dedicaba a cuidarla… no me importaba no dormir, así además, podía contemplar a mi ángel todo el tiempo que yo quisiera… Cuando dormía tenía un aspecto tan adorable… su tranquilo respirar inundaba mis oídos en el silencio de la habitación, mientras que su aroma a puros jazmines me rodeaba enteramente… llevándome a un mundo de ensueño, donde solo estaba ella…

Y los años fueron pasando, mientras yo la veía crecer… y admiraba la hermosa mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo: su cabello ligeramente largo, ahora era una larga melena con el azabache del carbón reflejado en ella… su cuerpo era tan esbelto y femenino, que no pareciera que practicaba el arte de la espada, heredado de su padre… sus ojos habían tomado un color tan profundo, que con tan solo una mirada, yo me sumergía en aquel océano que siempre me regalaba y me perdía cual navegante errante, sin intenciones algunas de querer ser encontrado… pero sin duda, era su sonrisa lo que más adoraba yo… Ver sus labios dibujando ese gesto era lo que hacía saltar a mi corazón…

Todo era tan perfecto… tan… tan como un sueño… que jamás creí que todo podría cambiar… Estaba tan feliz… tan contento con ella… con ella que siempre tenía tiempo para mí, fuera como fuera… que no me di cuenta… de cómo alguien entró en su vida… y me la quitó…

**FlashBack**

_Se estaba retrasando… y eso nunca había pasado… no sin que antes llamara para hacérselo saber a sus padres… pero ese día no… y aquello… me estaba matando…_

_Los años se habían ido sucediendo y ella, mi ángel, ya era una universitaria en toda regla…_

_Cursaba su segundo año en aquella institución, la misma que dos años antes había dejado su hermano Kenji, al finalizar su carrera de Audiovisuales. Actualmente trabaja como Técnico de Cámara en la Televisión de Tokio… Cada vez que lo veo, me enorgullezco de lo alto que ha llegado el muchacho, incluso ya había formado su propia familia por aquel entonces: se había casado y ya esperaba a su primogénito._

_Creo que me desvié del tema… aquel día ella no llegaba y yo no hacía más que mirar aleatoriamente a la ventana de su habitación y al reloj que presidía su escritorio, viendo los minutos pasar por las agujas del reloj… ¿Dónde se había metido?_

_Nunca llegaba tarde sin motivo y aquel día… ya llegaba media hora tarde… Sus padres se hallaban igual de preocupados que yo: su padre se había vuelto loco llamando a sus amigos y su madre ya decía toda clase de incoherencia que mejor no remembrarlas, porque algunas eran demasiado… fuertes… y era abrazada por su esposo, mientras lloraba en el peso de él…_

_Y entonces se abrió la puerta y su voz inundó toda la casa, anunciando su llegada al fin… No puedo definir la cantidad de sentimientos que me invadieron en aquel momento… solo que por fin, todo me volvía a parecer tranquilo como siempre y como mi cuerpo encontraba la paz… pero solo fue por algunos minutos…_

_Oía ruidos procedentes del salón de la casa… murmullos que luego se fueron convirtiendo un pequeño griterío subido de tono… seguramente su padre le estaría cantando las cuarenta por haber llegado tarde y no llamar para avisar… hasta que todo se silenció… y una exclamación de emoción rompió el silencio…_

_¿Qué estaría pasando? Me moría de ganas de saber… mas no tardaría mucho más en enterarme… Media hora después de ese grito, todo volvió a quedar en total y absoluto silencio y pude escuchar con total claridad, como sus pasos se acercaban a la habitación, subiendo la escalera y el chirriar de la puerta abrirse apresuradamente…_

_- ¡Oh Kenshin! ¡Es tan increíble lo que me ha pasado!- su voz emocionada era pura música que inundaba mis oídos, mientras disfrutaba del cálido abrazo que sus brazos me proporcionaban._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos… tenían un brillo tan especial… un brillo totalmente nuevo y hermoso… aquello si que era un mar…_

_- ¡Aún no puedo ni creérmelo! ¡Oh Kenshin, soy tan feliz!- irradiaba tanta alegría, que poco a poco se me contagiaba a mí… si ella era feliz, yo también lo era_

_Me separó de ella, aún mirándome con sus orbes marinas… solamente a mí… y pude ver su sonrisa… su sonrisa de felicidad… sus labios curvados mostrando todos los sentimientos que en ese momento la embargaban… y yo… era tan feliz… hasta que con la misma alegría que la rodeaba… me dio la noticia de nuestra separación…_

_- Kenshin… ¡Oh amigo! ¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando! Kenshin… ¡¡Tengo novio!!- su sonrisa era tan sincera, que tardé algunos segundo en procesar la información que me había dado_

_Novio… un novio… SU novio…_

_Esas palabras resonaron como una campana en mi cabeza… ella TENÍA novio… ella tenía un NOVIO… alguien había osado quitarme a lo más preciado que yo tenía… pero… ella estaba tan feliz… ÉL la hacía feliz…_

_- ¡Aún no me lo creo! ¡Ah! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! Pero si es así… no quiero despertar… ¡¡Shinta Yukimi me pidió ser su novia!! ¡El chico que me gusta me dijo que me ama!- se la veía tan contenta… mientras yo sentía que me desgarraba internamente… que no fui capaz de hacer nada…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Desde aquel día… nada fue igual…

Se hicieron frecuentes sus llegadas tardes… incluso empezó a salir a fiestas, siempre en compañía de su novio, Shinta… Vale, reconozco que es un buen muchacho y que la protege igual o tanto que lo hacía su hermano cuando pequeños… e incluso se ganó la simpatía del mismo y del pequeño niño que tubo, Yahiko… pero aún no me hago a la idea… de que ella ya no está conmigo…

Ya no pasaba horas hablando conmigo… ahora lo tenía a él… ya no me daba besos a mí… ahora lo tenía a él… ya no podía hacerla feliz… porque ahora… él era su felicidad… y los años volvieron a pasar…

Y un día… se fue de mi lado completamente…

Hacía tiempo que andaba más rara de lo normal… no paraba de suspirar y quedarse absorta mirando la foto de ese chico que me había robado su corazón… incluso había mencionado algunas veces que el chico, Shinta, le había propuesto el compartir un piso y que estaban buscando uno asequible para sus recién adquiridos trabajos, pues acaban de salir de la Universidad convertidos en Profesores… y yo… no podía hacer más que observarla…

Hasta que un día… llegó con la noticia…

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió… y ambos entraron al salón, seguidos de sus padres… trayendo consigo la noticia… de su compromiso…

Comprometida… comprometida con él… Ella se CASABA…

Aquella noche… subió radiante de felicidad a darme la noticia… pero yo ya no la escuchaba… aquello había terminado de romperme por dentro… y ya… no sentía nada…

Ella se marchó a vivir con él… y yo me quedé aquí… solo… en una oscura habitación olvidada… y desde entonces… no hago más que dejar pasar el tiempo… mientras recuerdo los días felices junto a ella…

Y poco a poco me sumo en un profundo pozo de oscuridad… del que… no tengo deseos de volver a salir… si ella no va a estar allí para recibirme…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Todo tranquilo… todo en silencio… y en la más completa oscuridad… salvo por un leve resquicio de luz que se colaba por algún lugar…

El chirrido de las bisagras desengrasadas y olvidadas por los años, rompió el silencio sepulcral que se respiraba en el ambiente… y la puerta se abrió… trayendo la luz a la oscuridad…

Nada había cambiado… la habitación estaba igual que la recordaba… sus paredes pintadas de un azul pálido y llena de algunos de sus dibujos y pósters favoritos, sus estanterías llenas de libros y CDs, su escritorio aún con aquellas fotos de aquel verano y con una de una pequeña niña, que sonreía con un diente de menos y sujetaba a un muñeco en su regazo; su cama siempre bien hecha y con su colcha favorita… y ahí estaba _él_… en el mismo lugar en el que lo recordaba… esperando por ella…

Sintió como rodeaban su cintura y sonriendo, llevó su mirada a un lado, para encontrar unos ojos dorados en su camino… observándola con amor… Su corazón se regocijó en su pecho ante la calidez que emanó de todo su cuerpo… ante el estremecimiento que siempre le provocaba una simple mirada de ese hombre…

Se recostó un poco más en su pecho, apegando más el pequeño abrazo que compartían y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro… mientras juntos se internaban en aquella habitación de su infancia…

Al llegar junto a la cama, se sentó gentilmente a la orilla de esta, protegiendo algo en sus brazos como al mayor tesoro jamás encontrado, al mismo tiempo que ese hombre que la acompañaba, dirigía su caminar hacia la única ventaba que presidía el cuarto… y con un simple movimiento, hacía que inundara de luz solar, todo lo que esas cuatro paredes contenían…

En cuanto los rayos dorados entraron en la habitación… todo pareció cobrar vida… todo adquirió un color nuevamente… y la belleza de la escena que se presenciaba en la cama… sobrepasaba con creces todos los límites…

La mujer fue bañada enteramente por la luz: su largo cabello del color de la noche, suelto, cayendo por su espalda, adquirió unos reflejos azulinos que combinaban a la perfección con el color de sus ojos… sus ojos formando un inmenso y profundo mar, tintando sus orbes de color cian profundo… y su sonrisa enmarcando todo su rostro fino y blanquecino de mujer, así como su hermosa figura.

El hombre, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios, se colocó a su lado y cogió gentilmente aquello que ella sostenía, acomodándolo en sus brazos, al tiempo que un rayo de luz provocaba un pequeño destello en las manos de ambas personas… un destello dorado que procedía de cierto objeto de oro en cierto dedo de cierta mano…

El viento se coló en el cuarto a través de la ventana abierta y lo recorrió por completo, deteniéndose a mecer suavemente los cortos cabellos escarlatas del joven hombre de pie junto a la mujer.

Ella volvió a mirarlo… se veía tan bien así… sujetando a lo más preciado de su vida… que la hizo recordar el porque estaba allí… y dedicándole una sonrisa, bajó sus ojos hasta posarlos sobre _él_…

Se inclinó suavemente, apoyando una mano sobre la cama y recogió gentilmente aquello que descansaba con la cabeza en la almohada.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba… no había cambiado ni un ápice… su querido amigo de la infancia… Pasó los dedos con la mayor delicadeza posible por las facciones de su rostro e incluso dejó que las hebras de su cabello se escaparan entre estos… Lo quería tanto… había pasando tanto con él…

Ese era _él_, un pequeño muñeco de samurai, vestido con su correspondiente gi y hakama y portando su fiel espada, que su padre quitara cuando ella era pequeña para que no se la llevara a la boca. Cabello largo y rojizo sujetado en una cola alta como los guerreros de antaño y esos ojos… aquellos ojos violetas que siempre adoró…

- Hola… mi querido Kenshin…- le habló para después llevar sus labios a dejar un delicado beso sobre su frente

Siempre le pareció gracioso que su muñeco tuviera el mismo nombre que su padre y durante muchos años se preguntó la razón, hasta que un día se atrevió a preguntárselo a su madre, para recibir una respuesta que la sorprendió.

Su padre mandó hacer ese muñeco a semejanza con él, pero a la vez con su antepasado: Kenshin Himura, Hittokiri Battousai; de ahí que fuera pelirrojo y con ojos violetas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Cuando Kaori era pequeña, lloraba mucho por las noches y siempre llamaba a su padre… No había forma de consolarla y su madre no podía hacer nada, porque algunas noches, su padre trabajaba fuera en alguna misión, ya que era policía…

Por eso, su padre le regaló aquel preciado muñeco, que siempre fue su mejor amigo y al que quería tanto o más que a su hermano Kenji… pero… esos eran los recuerdos de su infancia… y ahora… ella había crecido… y tenía su propia familia… una familia a la que quería que él perteneciera…

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó de la cama y se colocó al lado del que era su esposo, aún con el muñeco en sus manos, posando sus ojos marinos, sobre aquello que descansaba apaciblemente en los brazos de aquel hombre…

- ¿Segura de esto Kaori?- le preguntó con su voz grave, viéndola con sus ojos dorados

- Si… Shinta…- contestó suavemente, cual susurro del viento- Estoy segura de que lo cuidará tan bien como yo hice…- lo miró, sonriendo solo para él y se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla

Seguidamente llevó su vista hacia aquel pequeño ser, quien tranquilo, observaba todo a su alrededor, agitando levemente sus pequeñas manitas y sus pequeños piececitos… Una hermosa bebita de poco menos de nueve meses de edad, con su carita sonrosada y sus mejillas un poco más coloreadas de la misma tonalidad… Sonrisa dulce y tierna en sus labios pequeños y carmesíes… Cabello ligeramente largo y del mismo color que su madre… un negro azabache que opacaba a la misma noche… y unos ojitos de un color tan hermoso e inusual… que solo ella los podría poseer y hacerlos parecer auténticas amatistas… violetas…

- Kori…- la llamó dulcemente con su voz angelical, provocando que las orbes malvas de su pequeña, la observaran intensamente- este es tu nuevo amigo… Kenshin…

Alzó al muñeco samurai hasta que su rostro quedaba en el campo de visión de su pequeña, para ver como ella se quedaba alucinada con él y balbuceaba algo ininteligible para nosotros.

Lentamente, ella levantó su pequeña manita, acercándola al muñeco de nombre Kenshin y consiguió alcanzar su mano, para sujetarla fuertemente, como con miedo de perder a su recién conocido amigo…

- En… shi…- y con esa mera palabra que parecía ser el nombre de aquel juguete… en los labios del samurai, pareció dibujarse… una pequeña sonrisa…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Y cuando su manó agarró la mía…_

_todo volvió a comenzar…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y aquí un nuevo oneshort de mi autoría, para la sección de Rurouni Kenshin, "Crónicas de una vida"

Vale, dos cosas antes de empezar:

**Primera:** nadie o casi nadie seguramente, se esperaba que al final, el Kenshin que hablaba al principio, resultara ser un muñeco, pero esto surgió a raíz de la nostalgia que me invadía en estos momentos, porque yo cuando pequeña, tenía un muñeco así, al que quería como si fuera mi hermano, pero que ahora, se encuentra levemente olvidado en mi cama, en la misma posición que se describe aquí y además, porque en el cine casero de la comunidad de vecinos de mi tía, aquí en la playa, pusieron **Toy Story** y… ala, oneshort que te crió a la cabeza de kisa jajaja!!

**Segunda:** Si, como habéis podido notar, los padres de Kaori son ni más ni menos que los auténticos Kenshin y Kaoru. También está Kenji, su hermano mayor y esto lo puse por un doujinshi que mi buena amiga _**KenshinyKaoru**_ me pasó y pues, ahora si viste, que les puse a una niña jeje. Y por último, que mejor nombre que Shinta, el verdadero nombre de Kenshin, para el esposo de Kaori, quien además es pelirrojo y tiene los ojos dorados

Bien, ahora con esto, podemos repasar el fic.

Un tanto extraño y raro verdad? Para ser de mi autoría, pero también se nota mi estilo en toda regla jeje… Vale, si es verdad que podría pasar por un fic dramático, pero ya dije que este salió de la nostalgia, así que lo que hice, fue ponerme en la piel del muñeco para escribir, porque en verdad, estoy seguro de que si algunos de nuestros juguetes de la infancia pudieran hablar, se sentirían así.

¿El por qué del título? Sinceramente, no se me ocurría ninguno que me convenciera, así que probando combinaciones con la palabra Crónicas, surgió este, porque en verdad, es la historia de la vida de alguien, solo que no te esperas que al final sea un muñeco jeje.

Bien, ¿que más decir? Que me gustó mucho escribir el oneshort y me llevó a recuerdos de mi infancia que ya creí olvidados, y solamente recordados por las fotos que tengo de ellos, así que… me enorgullezco de este Oneshort y con mucho cariño se lo dedico a mi profesora de **Física y Química y Métodos de las Ciencias, Carmen**, que mañana es su cumpleaños

Vaya pues, se nos acabó el tiempo, así que nos veremos en alguno de mis otros trabajos o… cuando se me ocurra otro oneshort

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
